


From the dining table

by Gaybooklover



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Trans Sokka (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybooklover/pseuds/Gaybooklover
Summary: Sokka can't sleep and goes for a walk, he finds someone doing the same thing.Set after boiling rock
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	From the dining table

**Author's Note:**

> I defo didn't get dysphoric and start writing this lmao enjoy its 4am and my sisters getting up for work and I haven't slept yet lmao

Sokka couldn't sleep.  
He normally found it harder to sleep after a fight, katara said it was to do with seeing so much violence in one day.  
But since boiling rock he's been finding it harder and harder to even dose off and the cold of the air temple didn't help.  
He desided it was a lost cause and got up for a walk hoping it could clear his head.  
He slipped his shoes on and debated putting his hair up but determined no one would see him so what could the point be?  
He was shocked by how much colder it was outside of his room, the fire was still going from earlier, he wonders why.  
He hears a muffled scream from aang who sounded like he was in the depths of the temple. Air nomads.  
He walked over to the fire and stands by it for a moment, thinking.  
Thinking of boiling rock, something about that prison was stuck in his head but he couldn't pin down what it was but the fight before they left kept playing in his head.  
He heard a noise and his head perked up from his thoughts, he snapped over to the edge of the platform where he saw a figure sitting. He approached carefully.  
Zuko.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Zukos head snapped up.  
"Go ahead."  
He lowered himself down, scared of falling into the riveen.  
"What are you doing up?" He asked zuko.  
"I could ask you the same thing," zuko replied with a smirk, sokka felt the air leave his lungs.  
"I can't really sleep since I left." Zuko informed him.  
"I get you, after we left the tribe it was about two weeks of tossing and turning." Sokka found himself studying Zukos face, he was on the side of him so that his scar was facing sokka. Zuko realised and tensed up.  
"sorry I didn't mean to stare." zuko gave him a small smile, "It's fine, most people do."  
A silence fell.  
"if you don't mind me asking, how did you get it?"  
Zuko turned to face him and said with a dead pan face, "My father desided it was an appropriate punishment."  
Sokkas stomach dropped, "I always assumed it was a training thing, why-"  
"Because he's a bastard. Sorry language," He said chastising himself for saying a foul word.  
"you can say that again, I'm sorry."  
"I don't know why it took me this long to leave, I could have just stayed away, stayed with uncle."  
"You'll find him, you know that right?"  
Zuko gave him a sad smile, "years of looking for approval make you scared of this sort of thing. If only I knew real honour,"  
"hey you know real honour." Sokka said grabbing the boys hand reassuringly. Zuko met his eyes.  
"I don't know if trying to kill you is honour,"  
"Well I'd say you've made up for it with boiling rock." fuck he thought boiling rock again.  
Thinking about boiling rock made him realise how close zuko was to him right now, he thought of zuko fighting that day, helping him.  
Zuko coughed and took his hand away,  
"How's suki holding up?"  
"Better, we talked and were not going to be doing the whole relationship thing." He paused, "We just don't see eachother that way anymore."  
He didn't know why he was telling zuko this, he asked how she was doing probably physically not relationship wise. He mentally told himself to shut up.  
But when he looked to zuko he saw something in his eyes, that's when it hit him.  
Tui if he could tell himself this a few months back he would have laughed.  
But with the way the moonlight hit zuko, it all fell into place. It didn't feel like when he kissed suki in the moonlight, it was as if yue aproved of zuko.  
Because he realised zuko was actually really pretty, and interesting, and weird, and troubled, and beautiful.  
Zuko was saying something about a silver sandwich again when he lost control, he placed his hand on the paler boys face which he turned to meet.  
Zuko softened his expression.  
"You look really nice."  
"What are you doing." He edged closer, showing what he wanted to do so that if zuko didn't want to he could leave. He didnt leave.  
Their foreheads where touching.  
They both where desiding if this was a good idea when Sokkas body took over and did it for him. Or maybe it was yue saying get on with it.  
Their lips locked, he half expected zuko to push him off the ledge and call him a slur. But he didn't, he kissed back.  
It was fireworks even if it did only last a second.  
"That's another reason my father hated me, I'm not the straightest." zuko joked.  
Sokka placed his hand in his hair.  
"That's not a problem to me,"  
They sat for a moment before sokka pulled away to talk.  
"I know it's not as bad as your dad burning you but my dad didn't talk to me for a while, before he left."  
Zuko furrowed his brows, they seemed so close.  
"We made up of course but," He gulped, "I didn't always look like this." he said gesturing to himself.  
He looked at zuko who clearly didn't understand.  
"where you, some how skinnier?"  
Sokka laughed, "Uh no, I'm not skinny I'm very musclely." Zuko laughed, he liked that sound. "I was born a girl, and my dad didn't like that I realised i wasn't. I mean my mum had died a few years before and katara was starting to waterbend, it was alot, about a year went by without a proper conversation then he called me son." Sokka smiled to himself and zuko felt warmth at his memory. " I still don't know what changed his mind. "  
"I know its not the same but I also know how much you must be hurting." he finished  
"Tell me more about your home." zuko and sokka sat for a while, sokka telling him about gran grans cooking and the parties and festivals. Zuko felt a pain of jealousy and guilt. Jealousy that he'd never have this and guilt that intended to hurt this place.  
" I'm sorry, " he said.  
"for what?"  
"everything the fire nation has done."  
Sokka gave him a sympathetic smile, "you're not fire nation, you didn't do these things."  
"but I've defended those who did."  
"Hey," sokka caught his face in his hand, "it's not your fault." and he kissed him again. Zuko put his hands in sokka hair, he loved it down it was like the world was spinning when he looked at him, sokka rested his head agenst zukos shoulder.  
They sat like that for a minute before hearing a russling. They both got far away from eachother as aang came out of a Bush far away.  
"Guys don't go in that Bush it's got a trap door!"  
"How long have you been there?" Zuko basically screamed.  
"I just climbed out of the trapdoor! I'm serious it leads to an avatar shrine, all out of date by the way, avatar roku looks young."  
Zuko and sokka exchange a look of confusion.  
Aang starts to walk to his room before turning back.  
"By the way you guys should be more careful about seeking off together, katara will kill you anc it's not too secretive to just be sitting there."  
Sokka was now very confused, this was the first time this ever happened.  
"What do you mean aang?"  
"You guys sneek off together all the time! I mean going to boiling rock alone together, I'm happy you didn't take appa he hates lovey dovey stuff!"  
"Aang-" Zuko started trying to defend them.  
"It's fine guys, I'm not going to tell anyone, and I know the fire nation is all weird about who people can love and stuff. Trust me I'm chill and a penguin." he said finally walking away.  
"How did he know before us?" zuko whispered  
"Are we going to correct him?"  
"I don't think we can." 

Sokka definitely didn't expect this from his walk.


End file.
